In today's business environment, customers are increasingly conducting online or electronic transactions with organizations and/or businesses, such as retailers, banking services, etc. In a typical scenario, a customer seeking to conduct an online transaction, accesses a business' web page via the Internet and then may have to supply personal information depending on the type of online transaction. For instance, if purchasing an item online, the customer typically has to provide personal information that identifies the customer, such as, name, address, a credit card number, etc. for purchasing the item. Invariably, the data for such online transactions may be handled by multiple computers on a network, where each computer may carry out one aspect of the transaction. Any one of these computers, if overloaded, etc., could lead to delays in processing the transaction, which could negatively impact the customer. As such, there is a need for a business and/or organization to provide a cost-effective way to develop monitoring systems that can track such electronic transactions in order to ensure that customers are kept satisfied.